As described in Patent Document 1, for instance, a compressor is provided with a thrust bearing for receiving a thrust force of a drive shaft (turbine shaft). A thrust bearing includes a collar (flange portion) to be fitted onto a drive shaft, and the collar is pressed against a stepped portion of the drive shaft at a predetermined axial force by an impeller (compressor impeller) via another collar (sleeve section) fitted onto the drive shaft.
As described in Patent Document 1, an impeller may be fixed to a drive shaft by shrink fitting. Shrink fitting is performed by inserting a drive shaft into an attachment hole of a heated impeller, whereby the impeller and the drive shaft come into close contact via an engagement portion (clamp surface) while the temperature of the impeller decreases. In Patent Document 1, the engagement portion between the drive shaft and the impeller is disposed on a back-face side of the impeller.